


The Things No One Sees

by TheGirlDetective



Series: Nancy Drew series one [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlDetective/pseuds/TheGirlDetective
Summary: Alright. Here goes. This was on Wattpad first, but I wanted it here too. Here's the thingiemabobber that I don't know what it's called. Summary. Back of book. Description. Whatever.Frank and Joe Hardy have been getting their cases from a secret agency for a long time now. But a certain case that was delivered ends up causing them to meet Nancy Drew! For a time, at least. She was violently taken from her own home not far after they got to know her. But it's hard searching for a person, let alone a person they barely know well. But little do the Hardys know, they will soon team up with Nancy's best friends Bess and George and unfortunately, worst enemy(ish) Deirdre Shannon to discover the things no one sees in River Heights and in the Drew home.
Series: Nancy Drew series one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838374





	1. First Three Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Wattpad first. Duh, as I said. But the updates might not go here as soon as they do on Wattpad, so check there if you care. Plus, I don't own these people. Well most of them I don't own. You get the idea, right?  
> Anyway, I promise most of the other singular chapters are longer; that was my very first published story EVER.

**FRANK- "Check her out!"**

I walked side by side with my 16-year-old brother Joe, trying to avoid the mounds of snow that were still in the plowed path. His eyes were practically popping out of his head every other second. "Check _her_ out!" He's said that about once per every five minutes since we got here, as usual. When I ignored him again, he pleaded "No, really, dude!" 

"Who? The blonde one?" I gestured at a pretty girl with walking into a diner with her two friends- a tall red-haired girl with bright blue eyes and an even taller girl with dark-chocolate-colored, slightly curly hair no past her ears. She had dark, long eyelashes and dark eyes but a bright sparkle in them nonetheless.

"No. The tallest one." He googled at her (well, the closed door behind her) up to a point it was getting really weird. I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"C'mon, Loverboy. We can't just walk around. We need to find exactly what X sent us here for, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, that diner looks like a lot of people go in there," he responded, completely oblivious to my fabulous loverboy crack. "We could start there. But not because the girl is in there or anything. Only 'cause I want dinner. And 'cause it's cold."

"Mhm. Gotcha." I let him slide. If I wanted any help from him, I'd need to stay on his good side. After stepping in and allowing the waiter to show us to a table, (Joe insisted it was closer to where the girls sat. He needs to give it a rest.) I pondered what we knew about the case. Let me back up and explain a little.

Around last year, we accidentally got caught up in a case that involved a corrupted agent. The spy was involved in the program we are in now, but he was drawn to crime and betrayed the rest of the agents. We helped them figure out it was him who was stealing secrets and even killing other spies, resulting in us becoming the youngest of the spies. 

And they have a very unique way of giving us missions. Since we still live with our parents, we find the cases in small boxes hidden in our rooms you can only open with a code and only usually get cases taking place nearby. But since our parents were leaving us home alone for a _perfectly timed_ trip (With X's help. X is the head of the agency. We just call working at the agency "Working for X."), we got a case out of state, which is here. River Heights. 

The case was simple. Or so it seemed. The metal box had papers in it explaining that someone here in River Heights was in serious trouble and they may or may not know it. X said it was a girl near our age, but they couldn't say anything else because it could cost the girl her life and maybe even ours. We also each got fake identities and some cash, which Joe was really pumped about. (Mainly the money.) I'm Jake Hardy and Joe is Cameron Hardy. Who they think will recognize us, I have no idea. So that's all we've got. What could we possibly do with that small bit of information?

Meanwhile, Joe was watching the girls at the table around ten feet away making it really weird again. The redhead caught him and cocked her eyebrow. I caught her gaze and shrugged as if saying "Ignore him." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

When the saltshaker fell from the table and wound up near us, Joe jumped up. "I'll get it!" He scrambled off his chair and grabbed it, handing it to the brunette he was probably making very disturbed. She said something I didn't catch and he started laughing like a loon, causing all three girls to roll their eyes. Joe didn't notice. 

He walked back to the table like he just won the Superbowl even though all he did was hand them a seasoning. He ate the rest of his meal with a stupid smile on his face and no idea why I was still laughing. 

**Thanks for reading and please review! (First part and first story, please go easy on me. 😉)**

\---

** NANCY- They could be anywhere **

George, an athletic brunette my age rolled her eyes. "That bozo likes _someone_ here. _Bess._ " Bess and I exchange a look.

"George Fayne. Are you blind?! I'm starting to think you're worse than Nancy at this stuff! Bozo likes YOU," Bess exclaimed a bit too loudly, drawing attention from Bozo himself. He blushed and the boy next to him cracked up. 

"Ha! _Bozo!"_

"Uh, Bess, I'm right here," I joked. "And so is that boy himself," I said a bit quieter. I gestured at the boy we began calling Bozo, who was only so many feet away. Which reminded me I had to be very cautious. When you expect to be watched, you'll feel like you're being watched. I quickly looked around.

But then a scary thought popped into my head. _What if those boys... the one staring at George like a lunatic... could they be working for them?_ They looked like nice, ordinary boys, but looks can be deceiving. _Anything's possible with this guy. I can't simply assume anything anymore..._ Bess caught the look on my face. "What is it?" 

"Nothing. Why?" I hoped I sounded convincing enough for her to let me be. Even my two best friends Bess and George couldn't know about the situation Dad and I got ourselves into. Well, we didn't do it, but still. I can't even go into a restaurant with Dad and I looking out for anything. Not after the last time when he found us.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as if that would clear away the awful memory about to flood into my mind. "Does your head hurt? Really, Nance," she whispered. Bess looked at me like a person would look at a hurt abandoned puppy. She's been doing that a lot recently. "Come here."

"No, I said I'm fine!" I pounded on the table a bit too loudly, getting both Bess _and_ George's attention, not to mention those boys again _._ (I guess we have a knack for doing that.) "I'm fine now." I hated it when people fussed over me. "You can stop and let me be." My anger was taking over again. I also hated _that._ I turned away, whispering "Sorry... I-I..." I cut myself off and ignored the looks Bess and George were giving each other. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand what it's like to know the man who tortured you and your father could be anywhere with his endless army, just waiting to spring up and grab you. _And what's more,_ I think, _Bess and George think something is wrong with me. In more ways than one._

**Please review! And I just want to know, is there anything you want to see in this? Anything at all. I only have so many ideas for this, plus I love hearing people's opinions! (But if you're in the middle of writing a hate comment, go somewhere else. I don't mind tips, but both you and I know there is a difference between "Hate Comments" and "Friendly Feedback.")**

\---

**JOE- Fate**

Frank was looking at me funny. "What?" I demanded. He was trying his best to avoid a full-blown laughing fit. I saw no necessary reason, but big brothers do a _lot_ of things under the topic of "No Necessary Reason." I'm sure he could say the same of little brothers, but really? What did I do this time?

"Is there food on my face or something? What is it?!"

"Well, that too-" He cut himself off with his laughing fit. I just stared and wiped all over my face with the back of my hand, making him laugh harder. "No, no! Not there-AHAHA! YOU MADE IT WORSE!" He choked out. I swear when he stopped he only did it because he was actually choking himself.

" _What else?"_

"Oh," Frank wheezed. "Well, I was gonna make fun of you for acting like a dope with the saltshaker and getting called Bozo by three teenage girls, but flirting with one with pizza sauce all over your face? _Much_ better." He chortled again so I did the only younger-brother thing I could do. 

"Ha-OW! Say, what was that for?" I just snickered as Frank rubbed his newly sore shoulder. 

\---

"Hey, Joe, do you think the red-haired girl's outburst about being fine now has something to do with why we're here?" Frank has a knack for bringing the case up at random points in time, like now when we were walking in the dark to our hotel. Frank got us a room with his fake ID. (Cameron Hardy is his name if I recall correctly.) I've gotten used to it, but at first it was all out of the blue and made no sense whatsoever.

"What do you mean? You think she's part of the case?" I asked.

"No, I think she's friends with Frankie Thomas. No duh I think she's part of the case, you dipwad!" He laughed again. Frank isn't funny at all.

I ignored him. (Well, after another good sock to the shoulder.) "I dunno. It seemed like a friend thing." I wouldn't actually mind if she and her friends were related to this somehow since we would have an excuse to hang, but he seemed to just be grasping at straws this time.

"But did you see how she kept looking around like that? As if she knew she was in, y'know, _danger._ She looked scared, almost." We kept walking and discussing this. After, it kind of seemed as if Frank had a point, as usual.

"She seemed irritated when her friends were fussing over her, practically like she was sick of it," I pointed out. "The only reason she would be sick of it is if it had happened before, right? Maybe... I think that's a clue." 

"I know, genius." I hate it when he acts smart, but he does it all the time. _Because he is,_ as he likes to say. Whatever.

"Maybe we could try and meet up sometime. If we wanna split this case wide open were gonna have to. But let's call it a night for now." I agreed. But little did we know, meeting up wouldn't be a decision, but of course fate. 


	2. Three chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and enjoy!!

**NANCY- Stop! Detectives crossing!**

After our dinner where I blew out at my friends for _worrying_ about me, therefore demonstrating how awful of a friend I am, I went home early. After locating my new convertible, I climbed inside, still a little nervous after last time. _Last month could be part of the reason they think I can't pay attention to anything,_ I think while putting the keys in and buckling up. _It was obviously an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I wouldn't doubt if Bess and George never wanted to ride with me again._ They were riding home in their own cars.I pressed the gas and started driving myself. _Just an accident..._

_\---_

I had been driving to Dad's office to talk to him. He hadn't been at home much and Hannah was visiting a sick friend, so I was very lonely. I knew I could've just called him, but I wanted to speak in person. 

Bess needed to go to the store to purchase something for her mom and George wanted to go run at the park. "Why don't you just _run_ to the park?" I had asked jokingly.

"Don't wanna miss the party, do I?" She joked back, climbing into the back seat beside Bess.

I was thinking about what Dad's big case taking up all his time could've been and anything else that came to mind when Bess screamed. "LOOK OUT, NANCE!"

"HOW THE #### DID YOU MISS THAT?! STOP!" George yelled. _A tree had fallen in the center of the street and I couldn't stop!_

"I can't stop!" I yelled back. "And why the #### is that tree there!?" How _did_ I miss that? Am I asleep or something? 

But it was all too real. The brakes of my old blue convertible weren't working and I was about to collide! I braced myself for impact. The last sensation that came to me was the girls and myself screaming then searing pain all over my body. Then everything went black.

\---

George said she and Bess were still conscious and the front seats had blocked them from the worst of the crash, oddly enough. Bess called 911 and George scrambled into the glass-covered front seat. My seat. 

I was covered in glass. There were cuts all over my body and my lip was practically dripping blood. I was leaned over the steering wheel so hard that the horn was forced to stay on. Bess and George got examined quickly and I'm told Bess was crying for me. 

She and George watched when the EMTs got me out of the car and lay me on the stretcher with the blanket tucked gently over my injured body. They watched the ambulance doors close with me lying deathly still on the stretcher, my face still frozen in a mask of agony.

The airbag didn't work and my brakes were broken. I'm told it's not a mystery though. It was just because they were old. I was told all of this from an angry but relieved George when I woke up at the hospital hours later. She had a split lip and a cut below her eye, but other than that she seemed fine.

Apparently I had a concussion, broken ribs, obviously a split lip and a total of twenty stitches. Not to mention a new fear of driving and a scared-to-death father convinced if he stayed home this wouldn't have happened.

I thought I would never let myself drive again, but as you can see I did. But Bess and George will never drive with me again either. And all of this happened _last month._

\---

I was almost home. Just ten more minutes and I would see Dad. But as if my tree accident a month ago didn't already prove I can't pay attention to anything other than a case, I was about to hit two teenage boys walking in the road! "Look out!" I yelled.

**A.N- Sorry if that one was a little "darker" (If you will. 'Cause really?) than expected. Honestly, I like to add more funny... but... I kinda liked it. You? Anyways, The whole Nancy-flashback thing went pretty good. It was supposed to be a different one, a nightmare/flashback she had regarding why she and her father were so nervous, but this kind of just flew off my fingers and had to be here. I'll try and add the other one. I just _have_ to**🕵️♀️

\---

**FRANK- Crushes make me do weird things**

"MOVE!" I screamed at Joe. Joe jumped away, but it wouldn't have mattered. The crazy driver had finally gotten control of herself. She jumped out and peered over at Joe, who was trying to look cool where he had taken cover. That was with his butt stuck in the snow. It was probably very hard to pull off, but he wouldn't know. He wasn't doing it. I was standing next to him and should have been very ashamed to know him, but instead, I might as well have been in heaven.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry! Here, are you okay?" The girl held her hand out at Joe to help him up out of the snow, making me wish I fell like a doofus too. She was the girl from the restaurant, but that wasn't the only reason I was staring. I had never got a good look at her before, but now that I did...

She had red hair and bright blue eyes with long thick eyelashes lining them. The lashes were coffee-colored and it looked absolutely gorgeous with her eye color. She had a concerned expression on her face and was looking at _me_ now. Me. Frank Hardy. "I am so sorry... wait. Where have I seen you?"

 _The diner. I've seen you at the diner_ , I tried to say. But I guess my mouth wasn't working so Joe cut in. "The diner. We've seen you at the diner." He gave me a look that said "You're blushing. You've got a crush, Mr. Smooth." He was about to open his mouth and blab all right.

So I gave him a look that said "Shut the frick up."

And the girl gave both of us a look that said "Are you guys mental?"

That was the end of the look-talk.

The girl stuck out her hand. "How could I have forgotten?! I'm Nancy. You?" I grabbed her cold hand and shook it before Joe could touch it. She grinned and I melted despite the weather.

"I'm Frank Ha-"

"No he isn't. He likes to play pretend." 

"Umm... what?! ...No I- DANG IT!" I yelled. (Did I mention that I act a little... forgetful when I have a crush?) Now Nancy was staring at us like we were psycho. 

"Are... are you guys... erm..." She backed away from us, crashing into her car. "Ow, screw this car," she muttered.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked, gesturing at Joe and me.

"Yes. By all means go over there." Talk about a bad first impression. I don't think it could get any worse.

\---

"What, for the sake of our _job,_ were you thinking?! You gave away your identity! But I don't know who the heck will know us anyways. Just hope she buys that you "Play Pretend!" Joe whisper-shouted.

"I don't know, I don't know! But while we're here we could make due and... question her?" I replied uncertainty. 

"Oh yeah, and say _what_ exactly, Sherlock?" 

"Figure it out. Something along the lines of 'Are you in danger?'"

"No dip." 

"Then go up to her and do it," I responded smugly.

"Oh, you want me to just go up to her and say," he crossed his eyes and stuck out his top teeth over his lip, "Doyyy... You in danger or somethin'?" (I personally believe he already gives off the 'Doyyy' vibe without saying anything.)

"Yes," I replied sarcastically. "You do that. I'll think up something more clever. Although even a trained monkey could do that. No, maybe even a wild one."

"That was sarcasm, genius," Joe retorted.

"Hard to tell stupid and fake stupid with you. And don't _actually_ do what I said, alright?"

"What do you think I am, mental?" Joe asked while walking away.

"Kind of."

\---

**JOE**

"Uhh... I'm surprised you didn't leave," Frank started lamely. 

"Mhm. So am I," Nancy replied, looking at us uneasily. What is she afraid of anyways? After several more lame attempts by Frank and entertaining retorts back from Nancy, (My favorite was "Y'know, I have things to do. More interesting things. Like cleaning the toilet." I'm a sucker for toilet humor.) I cut in. 

"He wants to know if you're in danger, Nancy," I interrupted. I got right to the point. Sure, it was a little blunt, but it was still right to the point. 

Nancy stared at me. "W-what?" I couldn't tell if she was shivering from being nervous or the cold. She wasn't wearing a winter jacket or gloves and her cheeks were already getting very rosy.

"Cameron!" Frank yelled. 

"Who?" Oh yeah. Me. Sometimes I wonder how we got this job in the first place.

"Who are you?" Nancy demanded. "And what do you want from me? I swear if you work with you-know-who, Dad and I will kick your sorry little-"

I jumped into prodding mode. "Who's you know who? What's he doing to you? You're in danger. Let us help you."

Frank gave me his signature "I'm-about-to-strangle-you-and-if-you-somehow-survive-that-I'll-snap-your-pathetic-little-neck" look.

Nancy looked suddenly very frightened and Frank noticed. "No no! He doesn't mean that! Well, yes, we want to help, but we don't mean to freak you out!"

"I'm not in any danger." And I _might_ have believed her if a car hadn't started storming at _her_ for once. 

"LOOK OUT!"

\---

**FRANK**

I tried to grab her away before it could hit her but it was too late. Although it seemed she knew what she was doing. She tried to drop down faster that the car was going, (which wasn't very fast for a car) but it slammed her back and she crumpled down. The car backed away incredibly fast. Joe and I ran to Nancy.

I examined her. "The car wasn't going fast at all. They obviously didn't want to kill her. Did you see the plate number or anything else?"

"No plate, but the car had a nasty gash on the side."

I lifted her up off the road and carried her to the side. That might have not been the smartest move, but I didn't want her to get hit again. "She doesn't look hurt bad, oddly enough." Just then she flickered open her ocean blues. Not very wide, her lashes were still touching. But she opened them. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay. But... you need our help. And a doctor." I didn't think she was awake enough to hear me, but I guess she was.

"No I don't. You boys aren't making me do anything; I've been through worse." She tried to sit up. "Ouch," she whispered. "Help me up?"

"Only if you let us help you," Joe retorted. Kind of cold, but still. Someone was gonna say it and I'm glad it was Joe. (What?) 

"You can drive me home. That's it." She tried to sit up herself and I steadied her. She only glared once. _Stubborn_ , I think to myself. _I kind of like that._

"You were just hit by a car! Face it! You're in danger!" After some more convincing by me and Joe, she reluctantly agreed to tell us about her problem. 

"I'm pretty sure it's a revenge thing. See... Dad's a lawyer and I'm sort of a detective. I'll tell you more tomorrow. Okay?" She seemed a little nervous saying this. "Promise you won't tell anyone? I never told anyone about this and don't know why I told you, but for some reason I trust you guys."

"We promise," Joe said for both of us.

"But one thing. What's this about making up names? If you want me to trust you, you'll have to come clean."

"We didn't do that!" She gave us a once-over.

"You're lying."

And despite the death glare I was giving Joe, he told our real names and made up a stupid story about why we were faking. Nancy seemed a _tad_ more comfortable after that but still looked like she didn't buy it.

"Mhm." She looked at us in a funny way, a cocky smile on her lips. "Will you help me in the car? And can one of you two drive?" She was still smiling that curious smile, making me wonder how much of our conversation she really heard.

**A.N. Sorry If it seems a little slow; we are getting to the plot now. And if some of this chapter seemed a little inaccurate, sorry. I really don't know anymore. (: Please review, and Nancy's part is next!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Me again. I just like how these note things work. Dee da doo, ignore me.


	3. Three more chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to respond to my "whaddya think" thing, but you can.

**NANCY- At least I know where my stalker is now...**

I sat in the back of my car with the older boy claiming to be Frank. He kept looking at me funny. Like I was in danger. Like I was a sick puppy. Like how I hate to be looked at. "I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah," he remarked, "But that isn't very convincing. You were hit by a car less than ten minutes ago."

"A slow one." I know he wouldn't kill me. He wouldn't kill me _that_ way, at least. He'd probably sentence me to a slow and excruciating death and make Dad watch or something before he killed him in an even worse way. Something like getting hit by a car would be like my dying peacefully in my sleep in a room full of puppies (Does that sound bad?) compared to what he'd really do. That was probably a warning. _An incredibly painful warning,_ I think as I grip the seatbelt in an attempt to distract myself. 

It hurt to sit up all the way. Heck, it hurt to breathe in hard. But I couldn't let them think I was in agony. "Here. This is my house." Joe parked in the driveway and Frank opened the door for me. He jumped out of the car, holding out his hand. I begrudgingly took it and let him help me climb out. 

"If you really want to know what's going on-"

"We do!" Joe piped up, halfway out of the driver's seat. " _Wicked_ bad now." Hmm. Must be from up north. That's where they use that phrase; particularly Massachusetts and Rhode Island.

"Shut up," Frank muttered. "Let her talk."

"Why, thank you, Frank." He blushed. "I want you to meet me at... hmm. Do you guys know of that small park near Main Street?"  
Both boys nodded.

"Can you meet me there?" I asked, shivering. I was wet, cold, and in pain and couldn't wait to change into warm dry clothes and roll into bed.

They both nodded again.

I grinned at them and Frank looked at me with an odd expression on his face. I cocked my head to the side, confused. Frank made the face again; sort of a cross between sick and happy, maybe? Joe laughed and whispered something in Frank's ear, making him turn redder than the dress Bess wore to the last school dance. The last thing I heard before I closed the door behind me was "Wait. Dude. How are we supposed to get to the hotel?!"

\---

"Hi, guys! I'm home!" I called.

"Hi Nancy, honey. Your Dad's still working, so it's just me," Hannah's familiar voice greeted me from the dining room. I was kind of glad Dad wasn't here to see me like this. Hannah has been our housekeeper since my mother died when I was young. I know nothing about her so I know nothing of life with a biological mother, but Hannah's practically a mom to me. So I guess I have a vague idea. "Oh my!" Hannah cried as she took in my appearance. _Note to self,_ I think. _Next time this happens, go through the back door._ "Come here."

Less then a moment later, I was sitting up on the couch with Hannah behind me. My shirt was rolled up to a point it wouldn't get _too_ awkward. (All the girls know what I mean.) I didn't really mind until I remembered she always asks if it hurts. That always results in her poking it.

"Oh my goodness! Nancy! There's a _huge_ bruise on your back! And it's got a really nasty cut right here. What on earth happened to you?! Wait. Tell me in a minute." She went in the bathroom and came back with peroxide and a cotton ball.

"Is it that bad?" I inquired timidly as Hannah dipped the cotton ball in the peroxide-filled cap. She ignored me, rubbing it on my back.

"Ouch! Ow ow OW!" I buried my face in my hands and started breathing a lot faster. (Yeah. I know I was just hit by a _car,_ but nothing stings like peroxide on a fresh cut.) "Okay, Hannah! Is it clean now? It's clean. I'm deciding it's clean! _Stop it!"_ I cried, only half kidding. Then she rubbed the cotton ball a little harder, hurting my bleeding gash and nasty bruise. "Oh, #### no!" I breathed.

"Watch that mouth, Nancy!" She said sternly. Hannah probably would've washed my _mouth_ out with peroxide if it wasn't poisonous. She instead kept rubbing, which she'd probably do whether I unnecessarily used the king of swears or not. 

"And yes, Nancy. Yes, it is that bad," She retorted, ignoring my pleas. "In fact, I'd take you to the ER right now if I wasn't afraid to drive myself!" None of us knew exactly why Hannah wouldn't drive, but I think it's an older-woman thing. She said she watches the news and sees a lot of stories about it. "Please tell me what happened. Oh, and I'm calling your father _right now._ Hold on, please." 

I told her I was going upstairs to change. She nodded and I scurried (Okay. hobbled.) up the stairs to my bedroom. As soon as I closed the door, I heard a scuffling near my closet. "Togo?" I ask. Nope. Definitely not my puppy. A man, holding a metal bat, climbed out of my closet!  
_It's one of his men._

I try to dash toward the door but he's to fast for me. He hooks an arm under my stomach because I am facing the opposite side of him. He yanks his arm closer to him and I'm suddenly in the air. All the breath is knocked out of me and he's squeezing so tight I can't catch it or scream to signal Hannah. It hurt so badly I squeezed my eyes closed so I wouldn't cry.

"Don't... touch... me," I finally squeeze out. "Hannah... will... help... me," I wheeze. I think it didn't work because he threw me across the room and laughed. A cruel, terrifying laugh.

"Go," He whispers in my ear. I stare, confused. My vision is blurring and I'm about to pass out from either pain or lack of air. "Cry for help. Call for your substitute parent. See if she can help you."

"Don't call her that." He kicks me hard in the back (Darn back) and I am unable to stifle a cry.

"Nancy!" Hannah shrieked. What's going on?! The door is locked and I heard banging and shouting! Are you okay?!" She must hear me. "Oh," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Oh..."

"Whoever's in there, you LET GO OF HER!" Hannah started pounding on the door. "Nancy's father's coming home, and when he gets to you, he'll..." Hannah continued screaming threats at my attacker. He just laughed then hit me hard on the back of my neck. The last thing I remember was the taste of blood in my mouth then the world dissolving to darkness.

**A.N. I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated as much as I hoped! But My comp. died before I could hit save and I had to RETYPE THE WHOLE THING FROM MEMORY!! AARGH! And this one was ESPECIALLY LONG!!! (It didn't help that I was grounded, though. I couldn't type.) Thanks for reading, though! More soon!**

\---

**Hey! I'm sorry it's not a chapter and I chose NOW to ask this, but I want to know where you think this should go. I'm writing it for YOU after all. So what do YOU look for in a story? Is this going how you hoped? Should I add more or less of something? I aim to please, people! Now's your chance! What do YOU want to see?!**

**Oh! And thank you to:**

@MehmoodaAmin

@HNB_FJRAY **(The name, people!)**

@HARDYgirl_2 

@izzy1707

**and anyone I may have missed for sharing your opinions and making my day with your comments! You guys are awesome!**

Note: This is from Wattpad. It'll probably make literally no sense, but it meant something there XD

\---

 **JOE- Her name is Geooorge...** ♥

I sat on the park bench next to Frank. _Waiting, waiting._ How long will we be here? I'm bored. And hungry. Ooh! Wait! I poked Frank's shoulder repetitively until he turned. "Say, Frank! Is that a restaurant? 'Hank's Burgers'... let's go _there!"_

"Be patient, Joe. She trusts us with this, we can't bail on her."

That's when I thought of something. "She didn't tell us the time. Heck, she didn't even think of how we'd get home! Maybe she's setting us up!"

"She wouldn't get hit by a car just to fool us, little bro. And the driving to the hotel was probably unrelated. She was presumably distracted." 

"Yeah yeah. You're just saying that because you _liiiiiiiiiiike_ Nancy... what's her last name?"

"I do not," Frank lied unskillfully.

"Yeah right. Whatever. I'm about five seconds away from running screaming to Hank's over there, so this better be quick."

"Patience, Joe? Perhaps you've heard of it? Or is it too big of a word for you?"

I ignored him. After all, he's just doing it because he _liiiiiiiiiiikes_ her.

\---

You're probably wondering how we got back to the hotel. I kind of am too. Alive, at least. To make a long story short, Frank and Joe the hitchhiker teens got a ride from a man and a few friends who, as it turns out, had too much of their homemade special batch of fruit punch. Not one of our smartest ideas. Just for future reference, do not ever get in a car with a man and his buddies blasting "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." I'm still wondering where they got all that glitter.

\---

It took a lot to keep me from running to Hank's Burgers. Well, it took the gorgeous brunette and her equally beautiful blonde friend walking past us. They sat on a rock by a tree and began to discuss something, looking distraught. _Those are Nancy's friends,_ I think. _And Nancy isn't there! I wonder what they're upset about?_

A look at Frank told me he noticed as well. I poked him again and gestured at the girls, as if saying "I'm going to ask a question or two." 

He looked at me like "Whatever. Just don't blow our cover. Again."

\---

"Hello," I greeted the girls. I remembered you girls from the resturaunt-" Laughter, of course. From my fabulous, supporting brother and the girls. "I know, I know. But the thing is, have you seen the girl you were with recently? Nancy?"

"That's just it!" The blonde one blurted.

"Shut up, Bess," the brunette muttered at who I guess was Bess.

"C'mon, George. Or should I say _Georgia?_ " Bess taunted. "Nancy has a whole bunch of friends we don't know about. If they are friends, they deserve to know."

"Fine." Her name is Geoooorge... I like that. A boyish name for a boyish looking girl.

"Last night..." Bes started,

"She was violently kidnapped," George finished for her. "And we've got proof this guy means buisness," She said, holding up a backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What DO you think?


	4. Even more Chapters

**FRANK- The Gang**

George pulled an envelope out of her bag, then paused. "How do you know Nance?" She demanded.

"Um... we met yesterday and she wanted to talk to us about something," Frank returned. "But I take it we can't."

"No dip, Sherlock," George retorted. I agree with Joe, who currently has another stupid grin on his goofy face. They're most definitely soulmates. 

"Let them _be,_ George." Bess studied our faces for a minute, then smiled a mischievous smile. Almost like Nancy's; the kind that makes a person look like they know something you might want to know as well. "Show them. I have a feeling..." She leaned in and whispered something at George, who's eyes were getting wider. 

I gave Joe a look since everything like this is usually caused by him. _What?_ He mouthed.

I heard something like "..........Case.....Nancy...Yes, that one...," which worried me. And snickering, which I assume was at Joe. It always is.

George finally opened the envelope and handed it to us. "You read it," she said bluntly. She probably didn't want to read it again.

I cleared my throat and started to read it aloud. "Ahem." 

Joe heard and started saying "Mimimimi!" like he was warming up for performing at an opera or something until I punched him. He doesn't know how to be serious.

"Shut up, Joe. Anyways, here we go... 'THIS CITY IS FULL OF SECRETS,'" it said in blocky box letters written in red. "'SECRETS NO ONE WILL DARE SPEAK OF. AND THERE ARE MANY THINGS NO ONE SEES HERE. THINGS A FATHER KEPT FROM HIS OWN DAUGHTER. THINGS THAT LEAD TO THIS. AND CARSON IS KEEPING A HUGE SECRET FROM WHO NEEDS TO KNOW IT. HE KNOWS WHAT IT IS AND HOW TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT. HIS PRECIOUS GIRL IS WITH US, BUT NOT FOR LONG... THE THINGS NO ONE SEES HAVE MARKED CARSON DREW. IF HE WANTS HER BACK... HE HAS TWO DAYS TO GET HER ALIVE, BUT NOT NECESSARILY UNHARMED... BUT CARSON SHOULD ACT FAST. HE DOESN'T WANT _WORSE_ FOR HER, DOES HE?' Wow. That was kind of.. intense. But not to the point. I don't get what it means! Is it like a code or-"

"Frank, my _genius_ brother," Joe said mockingly. "Someone kidnapped Nancy and we have two days to get her back as something other than a body. Simple."

I rolled my eyes. "Well yeah, but what was this about marking? Is The Things No One Sees a gang or something?"

George cleared her throat nervously. "Not so loud with that name, guys. Older people here are _real_ superstitious about these guys," she whispered. "But yeah, Frank the Genius or whatever. They are."

"And they marked Nan's dad!" Bess squeaked. "And from what we know about you-" 

"Bess!" George sounded pained. Bess's hand flew to her perfect, lip gloss coated lips.

"Us?!" Joe and I said in unison, worried. Well, I was worried. Joe sounded excited. 

"What about us?" I squawked. They gave each other a look and I said, "No. Really."

"Fine," George and Bess both said. George started. "Ermmm... well..." That got us nowhere.

"Nancy and us two help you get your jobs," Bess blurted. 

_What...?_

"What?" She said to George. "It was gonna come out of one of us eventually!"

"That was _you guys_ the technician thought he saw?!" Joe appeared thrilled. They both blushed and nodded so Joe went on. "And the box... you guys?!" They nodded again. "Frank! These guys gave the box with that shirt and the phone! Remember!? You do!"

"Uh... no, I- Ohhh! And that explains why Nancy trusted us too!" We continued babbling about the case. I _had_ met Nancy before! I knew I recognized her eyes. She was just undercover last time, so I didn't recognize her. 

\---

"So, as I was saying earlier," Bess said once we stopped blabbing all at once. "Could... you guys maybe help find her? We've seen what you guys can do, so... _please?_ Nan is normally the detective in all this." I couldn't help but blush at the 'Seen what we can do' part.

"Of course!" Joe and I said together again. I swear our minds are linked. In _some_ ways, at least. _I_ don't think of myself as Prince Charming. (I personally believe Joe is more of a "Shrek.")

The girls beamed and I grinned back. Joe melted into a puddle right there on the spot. Oy Vey. 

But the Things No One Sees are about to meet their match! The Hardy Boys and Nancy's detective gang (Minus Nancy) are on the case!

"This is awesome!" Joe exclaimed, smiling. "Where do we start?" Oh, right... that.

**A.N. Yeah! The Things have met their match! Let's school these creeps, Bess, George, and the Hardys! But this might not be the safest thing they've ever done... especially without Nancy! Thanks for reading this chapter! (Sorry for the wait!!) Please review!**

\---

**NANCY- You're weird. I'm leaving.**

I flickered my eyes open. Nothing looked familiar. My back ached and so did everything else, and not thinking clearly, I shoved myself off the ground. The world spun under me and I saw only white before my eyes. I felt myself swaying. 

_Don't throw up,_ I think. _That would be awkward._ (Yes, I know that's the least of my problems right now. Don't judge me.) 

"Well, would you look at that," A voice I didn't recognize boomed. I turned my head to see a man in all black and the world started to look like I just came out of a spinning teacup ride. On drugs. (It started to _feel_ that way too. As shown from the urge to vomit.) 

"Sleeping Beauty woke up! I was starting to feel like that beating was a bit much. You've been out for a _while._ And time is valuable, so we'd better get to it."

I suddenly felt very small and frightened, like how I felt when Dad took me to the doctor when I broke my arm at age seven and I walked past the other patients. But a bajillion times worse.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" I asked shakily. I was already cold, hungry, confused, dizzy, tired, and in pain. What else was he going to do?! I didn't even get to change out of my wet clothes from my lying-in-the-street experience!

"Oh, just showing your daddy The Things No One Sees mean business..." He paused and started to drabble. "That's so long of a name! I mean, I wanted to be The Outcasts or The Invisibles, but noooo... The Outcasts is already taken and The Invisibles is 'lame!' Really?!"

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "Did you think there was someone in here who cared?" He grew a fire behind his eyes. _Uh oh._

" _What_ did you just say?" He whispered fiercely. He got himself a wooden bat and _I_ got myself a free whack to the stomach. 

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, gasping. 

He grinned an insane smile. "You see," He started, "My friends and I... we were most definitely not on the good side of the police. Which is a major understatement. We would do what we wanted. We always got our revenge, and that happened by my father forming The Things. We were outcasts and no one bothered to look at us all our lives until my father told me about them."

"Wait. That group thingie is older that _you?"_

"Yes. Now shut up, child. Let me cont- Wait- HEY!" Another whack; another wheeze. I have to stop. 

"Anyways, all the old members of my father's day were caught. We joined as the newest members. We would... do away with our enemies and anyone else who got out our way."

So they basically made a murder group.

"We _would_... UNTIL WE WERE CAUGHT!" He boomed, whacking the cold cement floor and _breaking_ the bat.

"The RHPD and some ####ing detective buddies caught all the members but me. Your father declared the death penalty in court, that was his old job, y'know. A judge or whatever. And I swore revenge on behalf of my late members! So I also left a note with a bunch of extra words and secret junk to both lead your buddies here _and_ throw them off. I want those #####es to see."

He leaned in so close to me I could smell his nasty breath. "We're leading them here so they can _watch you die._ Because we both know," He whispered in my face, "the best way to get to Carson is through you!"

I leaned back, horrified. _He's going to kill me._ "My friends will find me. And if those Hardys are what I think they are, they will too. And Dad won't rest until I'm safe either!"

He laughs. "Stupid girl. You should know better than that. You aren't anything special. Worthless. Thrown away. You're the one no one wanted. You needed some stranger to save you and you were none the wiser. Like me." _What? What is he saying?_ My heart squeezes in my chest as I try and understand.

"W-hat are you saying?" Hot tears spill down my cheeks. _Worthless? Thrown away? What?! Is he saying Dad doesn't care? That he'll leave me here? No!_

"Oh, never mind. Empty threats, I guess." I could tell that wasn't it. He threw me painfully over his shoulder. Suddenly everything hurt so badly I couldn't control myself. "Agh!" I cry. My vision was entirely white. And then... _nothing._

_\---_

_I walked down the stairs. "Good morning!" I call. No answer. "Hello? Guys?" Nothing again. I was confused. "Dad?" I try. "Hannah?" I check the dining room, both bedrooms, and finally the office. The door was locked and I heard a thump from inside. I was suddenly very nervous. "G-guys?"_

_The door slowly creaked open and I walked inside. I heard a shout. "NANCY! DUCK!" But it was too late. Something hard and heavy crashed down on my head and everything went black._

_Hours later when I awoke, no one but Hannah and Dad was there. Hannah had a phone in her hand and there were ropes on the floor. And blood. Pain exploded through my head. When I touched it, I felt something warm and wet. My blood. (I actually was really groggy and thought my head was peeing. What? You might think that too if you were in my shoes.) What was this all about? I tried to sit up but was gently pushed back to a lying down position from Dad. I fell back into a dreamless, painful sleep and-_

"GIRL! Wake up!" The same awful man in black was shaking my shoulders. Cue the riding-teacups-on drugs-feeling.

"You're weird," I stated, dazed. "I'm leaving." 

The guy just grinned maliciously. "No, no, gorgeous. We're showing your daddy something, remember?" I didn't. Oh... wait... yes I did. Dang. I was hoping to wake up and find it was all a dream. 

I slowly took in my surroundings. Just the chair I was locked in and... _a camera?_ Oh no. I saw this on some of those movies with kidnapped people... 

"When he sees what we're doing to you..." 

"Please! Don't!" I cry desperately. But it was too late... he'd made up his mind.

"Now now," He said as if consoling me. He even stroked my aching head. Nasty. "I won't kill you... yet. But see this?" He placed the blade of a knife in my hand. My blue eyes widened.

He inserted his other hand under mine and I could do nothing about it. He then forced my hand closed. "AAGH!" I cried, throwing my head back and hitting it against the chair.

"Oh girlie," he said, shaking his head. "You're in for a rough couple days if you act like this. Your daddy should've listened the first time, all those years ago..." He stopped talking and continued his cruelty. Tears spilled down my cheeks. 

_Where are you, Dad?_

**A.N. Was that too much? That may have been a bit much... Oops. Too late now... but I swear my next crossover (Right after this is done!) won't be so bad. Unless you enjoyed it... but I'm not so sure... Poor Nancy!**

\---

**JOE- Schooling the Creeps (With a lipgloss coated twist!) and FRANK- Morse code**

"Start. Right." George said. After that, we just stared at each other. 

"Now what?" I ask everyone, but particularly Frank. He's good at starting. And finishing. And everything in between. Good grief. 

"I have an idea... I think," He says. 

"Of course you do," George and I say in unison. 

"What?" She asks when we look at her. "He gives off the 'Nerd' vibe!" I laugh. And laugh. And keep laughing until Frank whacks me on the back because it turned to me choking.

"ANYways," he says, "I have a feeling it might not be as straightforward as it seems. It could have a secret message or something. But... is it possible we can see Nancy's house?"

Bess and George both nod, but George isn't looking at us. She's facing another girl on the shorter side with curly jet-black hair and piercing green eyes. She seems pretty in a sassy, I'm-going-to-scare-the-bejesus-out-of-you kind of way. How many people come to the park in winter, anyway?

"Deirdre Shannon. Great. Let's go to Nan's place before she-" She turned, a mean-looking smile on her lips. 

"Well, if it isn't the fabulous detective crew," she greets them. Her voice is thick with sarcasm. "Oh, we seem to be missing the leader! Where's the demented redhead? Did you finally decide to ditch her for a more... _sane_ person?" I see now why George acted that way. 

"Excuse me?" says Frank, obviously sticking up for his crush. George glared like she was something foul she just peeled of the bottom of her shoe but said nothing. Bess's hand was over her mouth.

"Oh! And... who are you?" She asks my blushing brother flirtily. If that's a word. 

"Er... Frank?" No use pretending any more, I called Frank _my_ fake name twice already.

"Haha! You aren't sure of your name?" She peered at me and I backed away. _Nasty._

"Um... what? No no, I'm sure. But listen. I'm kind of going to Nancy's house to-"

"To say hi! She's... _sick,"_ George stammered. 

"Oh," Deirdre remarked, disgusted. "Well, tell her not to get better soon and she has cute friends. Bye!" She started to walk away, then she swiveled around. "Nice try. My dad was driving home last night and overheard _her_ dad and nanny-"

"Housekeeper," George mumbled with her mouth still covered. "She's sixteen. Like you."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, I know she's gone."

Welp. That didn't work. "Are you boys looking for her? Playing 'Nancy Drew'? 'Cause if you are, I'll gladly help."

" _What?"_ George and Bess said in unison again. 

"Oh. Of course, I care nothing for you cousins or Nancy herself, Elizabeth and Georgia. I'm just helping because of these gentlemen. You _will_ be both there, right?" Talk about love at first sight! But now George's name made sense.

"Yes..."

"Good! Surely you wouldn't think anything _bad_ of extra help, would you?" She smiled slyly and I wondered what the heck her problem was. She sure seemed to irk George.

\---

"So, this is the scene of the crime," I say. Moments before, George and Bess had introduced us to Nancy's father. He agreed to let us help because when he heard our last name and our father's name when he asked, he said that they were great friends years ago. He said they had kind of lost touch, but he was "glad to finally meet Fenton's boys he spoke so highly of." Oh boy.

The room was in complete shambles. Nancy's bookshelf (figures) was half tipped over and her desk was as well. Her cell phone was cracked on the floor. And that was just the start. I swear there was blood on the rug. 

"Wow," Deirdre said. "The detective _herself_ is missing. It sounds like the beginning of a cheesy movie. I swear if Harold Safer wasn't out of town he would have caught wind and sang about it. Among other things." 

I caught George snickering but she stopped herself and coughed. Who's Harold Safer?

"Maybe..." Frank said out of nowhere, "We could-" But that's as far as he got. Something small yet heavy came crashing through the window and onto his head. He crumpled to the ground. Deirdre screeched, "Save me!" From what? More flying boxes? 

I dashed toward my unconscious brother. I felt his pulse-- strong, that's good-- while George and Bess looked at the small package made of metal. By the time they got it open, Frank stirred. "Uhh? Mom?" He murmured groggily. I made a note to tease him about it later, but for now, I let him slide. "That thing! What whacked me?!" He looked around and sprang to his feet, wincing. He remembered what happened, that's good.

"This." We all faced George, who currently had an old video cassette and a cassette shaped metal box in her hand. It was labeled "Mr. Drew and friends- watch." Hooo boy. 

"I-I think we should. It could definitely serve as a clue. Nance is really clever... maybe she used this to her advantage?" Frank and I have had cases like this, and from George's assumption, I figured they had too. I only hoped Nancy was alright.

**FRANK- Morse code**

"Nancy's got a ton of old stuff in here. Just let me... got it." And sure enough, Bess came out of Nancy's closet with a VCR, believe it or not. We stepped out of the room and walked downstairs. Soon, a very worried Mr. Drew was with us as Joe plugged the VCR into the TV and turned it on.

 _"You're weird,"_ remarked the dazed on-screen Nancy. _"I'm leaving."_ That got a laugh from Joe, but when we just stared at him, he stopped. "Tough crowd," he muttered.

 _"No no, gorgeous,"_ the terrible unidentified man said. _"We're showing your Daddy something, remember? When he sees what we're doing to you..."_ Mr. Drew visibly tensed. 

"Please, don't!" Onscreen Nancy cried. 

_"Now now. I won't kill you. Yet. But do you see this?"_ I watched in horror as he placed the knife blade in her hand and squeezed it _closed._ When I saw Nancy's face and the blood I immediately turned away. I noticed even Deirdre, who I'm pretty sure hates Nancy's guts (And everything else about her) looked worried for her. Bess and George gasped, faces full of horror.

Carson shouted. "NO! HE'S-IT..NO!" Well okay then. "I... I'm not watching anymore," he finally mumbled. He walked away, casting a long look at the photo of a young Nancy sitting on his lap, an adorable smile across her face before he went upstairs to his room.

I get it. At first, I couldn't help but watch. It was practically a pool of clues waiting to be discovered. But after a moment of seeing Nancy's frightened, pain-filled face, I couldn't watch her anymore. As her father, this had to be torture. _Torture like Nancy is in. It goes both ways,_ I realize. _They can get to her father through her._

But I needed to watch the video. It was a pool of clues, like I said. So I focused on anything but her face. 

There were no decorations or anything else that might give away where she was, so after a couple of moments of listening to crying and threats, I let my mind wander. That's when I noticed Nancy's hand. The not-bleeding one. She tapped it in a pattern, stopped, and tapped it again. _What was she doing?_ That's when I realized. "Morse code!" I shouted excitedly. 

"What...?" every single other person in the room said at the same time. 

"Look at Nancy's good hand!" I cried. They all did. To my surprise, George and Joe caught on. Deirdre and Bess just exchanged looks. 

"Alright, I'm out," Deirdre said. "This is... weird. But what did I expect?" She walked out of the room and soon enough, I heard a door slamming. Guess she realized she wasn't gonna get a date. We continued our morse code, replaying the video two minutes back. We tried to ignore everything else in the video but Nancy's hand.

"A...S...S... No, that's not right," George said, wrinkling her nose. Joe laughed. Bess rolled her eyes.

Eventually, we came up with "Ask Dad The Things." She probably had to keep it short, because at the end of the awful ten-minute video, the man caught her.

" _What are you doing?!"_ He demanded when he saw Nancy's hand. She immediately stopped.

" _N-nothing!"_ She gasped. She leaned away from him, but it was no use. 

"Stupid, stupid girl," He growled. Nancy continued to back away, pressing her hurt back (From the car) against the chair. She looked so scared, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and take her back to her home. If that isn't weird. He leaned in and wound up his fist--

"Okay, we've seen enough. We got our clue." George, Bess, and Joe agreed, faces still frozen in shock and horror.

We turned off the television and slowly went upstairs. "Mr. Drew..." I started. He looked up miserably.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about... The Things, I think?" Joe continued. Carson Drew jumped out of his chair.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He boomed. "ALL OF YOU! NOW!!" We didn't dare disobey. What was this about?!


	5. You get the idea, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know that they are short. I realized a month or so ago when I wrote it.

**A.N. Hi! I realized now a lot of my chapters are kind of short. So now, sometimes I'll have a two-in-one chapter. (But I'll still write the chapter names. Basically my favorite part is the names!!) But anyway, you guys know who Tom Swift is, right? (And for all the Swifties out there, this was BEFORE our buddy Taylor!) He's the inventor/hacker guy and one of Frank and Joe's pals. Just wanted to throw this out there. Bye for now; it's Frank's turn!!**

\---

**FRANK- With the help of Tom Swift, Miracles can happen**

It was almost midnight. I was sitting in our hotel room with my brain whirling around. I had decided to try out my code idea and had actually GOTTEN somewhere! And with the help of an old pal Tom Swift, I might have even found Nancy's location. But why would they put a clue in the letter? Anyways, I now know where Nancy is! I slowly leave our room, being quiet as to not wake Joe. But it's not like he'd hear me over his snoring anyway.

\---

_It's almost seemed too easy, though,_ I thought as I climbed into my rental car an hour earlier. Swift and I had figured out that the hideout was in an old warehouse (Figures) about an hour's drive away. I drive wildly with Tom on the phone; he's pulled up instructions. 

"Left- no, right!" Tom's voice shouts just as I'm about to go left. "Sorry," he says. "I keep getting booted off the page I'm on. They _really_ don't want me getting directions..." 

"It's fine," I say. "We're almost there anyway." The ground is covered in ice and it's dark, making it hard to drive. 

"I think you should park here and walk the rest of the way," Tom says. "As of, to not draw suspicion."

"Smart." I park on the side of the otherwise deserted road, almost slipping on the ice. I move to the side of the drive and walk on the grass instead. 

After a couple of chilly moments, I saw an old-looking warehouse. 

"Can you see it yet?" Tom piped up from my phone. 

"Mhm."

"Great. I have to go now, though. Suspicion, 'member? Plus, I'm-" He yawned an exaggerated yawn, "Tired." After exchanging goodbyes and a much needed good luck from Tom, we hung up.

It suddenly feels colder and darker without Tom's voice filling my ears.

Walking to the front of the building, I study the place where the entrance should be. _How do I get in?_ I wonder. The door was locked and there were no windows at all. Or anything else, for that matter. Why would someone lead us here? That's when I realized a master criminal wouldn't leave a clue so obvious _unless_ he wanted us to find him.

"Well, look what we have here?" A deep voice snarls. Before I know it, something heavy smashes into my head for the second time today. Before I knew it, I was lying unconscious on the cold icy ground.

\---

I wake up to a gentle hand on my shoulder. I feel warmer already despite the cold and open my eyes all the way to find who the hand is attached to, because, y'know, most hands are attached to someone. In my case, it was attached to a gorgeous angel. 

"Are you alright?" My angel asks, a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Now I am. "You're pretty." She blushes even redder than her hair. _A sweet redheaded angel. Screw the stereotypes._ Now, I was very drowsy, in my defense. But I was still sure I was dead and in heaven until my angel rubs her head and becomes a shade or two paler. Then I realize she's cut and bruised. This whole world is messed up; messed up to hurt someone like her. And that rings a bell.

"Nancy Drew?" I ask. She grins despite her situation.

"Bingo! And you are... Frank Hardy?" I was _not_ expecting her to know that. "I got you your job. It took you long enough to know." As I said before, that explains the smile. "Did you get my message?"

"Oh yeah. But I... kind of followed a different lead. Your- _our_ captor hid a message in the letter. I hope Joe follows _your_ clue instead. Then it would be a beating for nothing... Oh! And speaking of which, are you okay?" I touch her shoulder and she jumps. 

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't," I say firmly. Nancy lowers her head, causing a lock of red to fall into her face.

"Are we going to have to sleep here?" She asks, gesturing at the room with walls and... okay, just four walls. I know she's trying to change the subject, but I let her slide.

"I-I think so... I can't think of a way out, you?" She shakes her head. "Then that's a yes."

Nancy moves to the corner of the room and I move to the other. After a moment or two, I notice her shivering. That's when I saw she only had leggings and a long-sleeved shirt. Her shoes weren't even on. "Would you like my jacket?" Nancy turns.

"You wouldn't mind?" Her blue eyes are inquisitive, almost like she had never been just handed something. Something not dangerous, at least. I don't trust easily either. 

"Of course not!" I walked over to her, which only took, like, four steps. I kneel over to hand it to her, then trip on my own foot. Now _I'm_ blushing. And on my butt next to her.

"T-thank you," she shivers. And puts her head on my shoulder. After a moment or two, she's asleep. I hear her soft breathing and tuck my jacket under her chin, forgetting how close I am to her. She's curled up small enough that the jacket covers her entire body. If I was blushing before, I can only imagine how red I was now. 

But I was enjoying it too. Maybe Joe was right. But don't tell him I said that.

**A.N. Oooh! A Nancy-Frank moment! I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

\---

**NANCY- Stupid Old Lady Slowed Me Down**

I woke up to find my head rested against the shoulder of Frank Hardy, who got himself into this mess to get me out of it. Oddly enough, the pain in my back and almost everywhere else is a little better. I think I'm numb. 

I stretch and Frank stirs. It's so cold here and I don't know what I would have done if Frank hadn't lent me his jacket. But I don't remember putting it over my body. In fact, the second Frank fell on his behind like a dope, (A sweet dope)I realized how tired I was. Then I guess I just fell asleep. Frank must've put his coat over me.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" 

"No, no," he reassured me. "I guess it's just hard to stay asleep here."

I smile at him and cock my head. "I think I was fine tonight! But were you cold without your coat?" He mumbled something about being fine and glad I was okay, but then he started blushing for some reason. 

But then his face grew very serious. "Nancy, it's the second day."

"What does that have anything to do with the price of tea in China? And technically speaking, since I was taken at around midnight or so yesterday and it's probably early morning now a day after..., that means it was closer to twenty-something hours rather than two days." It also means I really have to use that bathroom.

"Nancy..." Frank looks at me sadly. "Didn't they tell you? We got a message saying if you weren't found in two days, they'd..."

Oh. Suddenly, I feel like ice was dropped down my back. "I'm pretty sure criminals don't care for technicalities," I whisper softly. "We need to get out of here _now."_

Frank shakes his head. " _You_ do."

I stare, dumbfounded. "What?"

" _You're_ the one he wants to kill. If you get away and I tell the man I know where you are, he wouldn't kill me because he wouldn't be able to find you," he explains. "I hope," He mutters when I give him a skeptical look. 

"Anyways, we need a plan."

I grin mischievously. "Well, I know one thing. We need to get his attention. And this one's an oldie but a goody, as Dad says." He got my drift. 

Why wouldn't our little exploit work? I've seen it on TV once! (Don't say anything.)

\---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!!!" My higher shriek mixed with Frank's low, halfhearted one sure made for a weird sound. But we kept going until our throats were sore. Luckily, that was when our captor came in.

The violent guy convinced Dad was a judge at some point shouted from behind a wall. That's when I wondered where the opening was. I had woken up here after my "photo shoot," so I asked no questions. But when I heard a creaking noise and Frank here showed up, I had lots more questions. 

They were about to be answered. Well, some of them.

The wall literally flipped upside down to reveal a pathway to a metal door. I couldn't see the rest because it was blocked by our bitter captor fellow. "What the frick is your problem, Red?! And Tone Deaf one too, but mainly Red."

I hate being called Red, but it's at least better than The Human Carrot. Don't ask. 

Angry Guy stepped into the small room and we took our one and only shot. Frank jumped onto Angry. He bellowed in surprise and tried to fight off Frank while I dashed towards the opening. 

Then the fact that I was actually supposed to leave Frank here sunk in and I stopped. " _Go,_ Nancy!" Frank shouted, wiping blood from his lip. He was losing pretty badly. 

I stared at him, but the urgency and worry mixed with care in his eyes made it hard not to listen. I dashed to the entrance as the door slammed shut, locking the man in the room. With Frank. _Please be okay,_ I prayed. There was nothing I could do right now.

I couldn't do anything but run. I ran to the closed door, ran through the room full of machines I couldn't identify, (That frankly scared me) ran to a door that led me to freedom. 

If only I knew where I was. After catching my breath, I walked for a few moments and I glimpsed something through the slowly fading darkness that practically made me cheer. 

_A car!_ I assumed it was Frank's, so I dashed over and tried to open it. No dice. After using a little trick I had learned from a long history of locking out myself from my own car, it was open.

Argh, to hell with this whole thing! He doesn't have- hold up. Groping at something shiny in the corner, I realized they were keys. (And that I was overreacting.) He didn't seem like the type to lock his keys in the car like me, but maybe it was nerves and a whole barrel of good luck for me.

Soon enough, I had the car going. For like, ten minutes. The car made a sputtering sound and it dawned on me. No gas. Grabbing a quarter from his glove compartment, I trudged straight. _Where am I going anyways?_ After a long, cold ten minutes, I found an old run-down building. Well, more like a shack.

 **Middle of nowhere Market** , the sign over the door read. No kidding. Then, in smaller letters below it, it said **Going out of business.** I assumed they had barely any money for the building, let alone to pay the workers. Makes sense, given they opened it _here._ But I was grateful. I stepped in.

"Hello?" I called. I was the only person there except the worker at the front desk and an older woman with a pack of m&m. The worker told me to shut up and the old woman turned my way. She smelled of cigarette smoke.

"Oh, sweetie," She cooed. Oh great. "Are you alright?"

"Umm..." Looking at my reflection in the window, I realized how beat up I looked. 

"Oh, come here." No no NO! Why do old people like me?!

"Erm, I'm kind of running late, so I have to, y'know, move..." I laughed nervously and walked towards the worker, who was rolling his eyes.

"What do you want? I hate being here this early, so make it quick. I'm planning on a nap."

"Where's the restroom?" (I know my other situation is an emergency, but so was this.)

"Back there." He pointed lazily to the bathrooms. On cue, the sign that said "Women" fell off. Hooo boy.

\---

After coming back from there, I walked back to the desk.

"Now what?" the worker groaned.

"Do you happen to have a telephone booth?"

"Whaddya think this is, the eighties?" He paused. "Sure. Right there." He pointed towards the back door, and from the window, I could see an old booth. Wow.

I walked towards the rusting telephone booth and into the harsh cold again, and pulling out my quarter, I placed it in the machine. I shut the door of the booth and dialed one of the most familiar numbers I know.

"Dad!" 

"Nancy?!" His voice was going in and out from the connection. "Where are you?! Are you alright?"

"I'm at a place called Middle of nowhere Market. I don't know anything else. Frank Hardy came to get me and now he's been imprisoned around yesterday, late at night! I escaped around a half hour ago but-"

A shadow loomed above me. I dropped the phone in surprise as the door was pried open. 

"You think you're so smart," my previous captor hissed. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, my eyes wide. 

"Nan?" Dad's voice crackled from the phone. "Sweetheart?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't scream.

The man lifted me, slamming me to the ground. My head smashed against something hard. "No," I whispered. Everything went black.

\---

"Nan?" Frank's concerned brown eyes greeted me as I drifted into near consciousness. He stroked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and rubbed the bridge of my nose, as if he was soothing me. My head was rested on his coat. (That thing has come in really handy.)

"Where am I?" My head ached as if it would split wide open and my words slurred, so it sounded more like 'WhereemI'. I tried to sit up but Frank gently eased me down.

"Back in this prison," Frank grumbled. He immediately brightened up. "But I might have a lead."  
"Huh?" My brain felt too foggy to process this.

"While I was out, that man left the room, obviously. But it was locked from the outside. So,..."

"That means there must be another way out!" I finished for him excitedly.

\---

**A.N. I'm sorry I didn't update as much as I hoped, but I was busy with a very time consuming process called "Life." Anyhow, Joe's part is more of an "Information" chapter. A few answers revealed.**

**JOE- NOW We're getting somewhere!**

_Ring! Ring!_ I rolled over and groaned at the sound of an alarm clock. _Strange,_ I think. _Usually, I'm woken up by Frank and a bucket of cold water._

"Frank!" I grumble. "Turn that off!" Silence. "Frank?"

I sit up. _Where could he be?_ I look over at the clock on the white hotel nightstand. 9:37. Wow. There's also a yellow sticky note with Frank's handwriting on it stuck to the front drawer. Hopping lazily out of bed, I get up to read it.

**Hey Lazybutt! I bet you didn't wake up at the alarm you set until at least an hour of ringing!! I'm betting money!! Anyways, if you care where I am, I'm off following a lead. _You f_ ollow Nancy's code. If I'm not back by noon, send help.**

**-Frank**

Welp. He could of at least said where he went, couldn't he? Pushing that out of my mind, I clumsily dress myself and spend a little (a lot) time in front of the television by Frank's bed. Gotta kill time; Mr. Drew might not want me over at nine!

After an hour or so, I open the hotel door, flip off the Do Not Disturb sign and take the elevator down. Soon enough, I was greeted by the chilly air outside. And I was car-less. Figures. I grumble about Frank's wonderful timing while trying to hail a cab, earning weird looks from a little old lady walking a tiny fuzzy dog. 

Whatever.

\---

I raised my fist over the Drew family's door. I lower it for the tenth time, checking my watch. It's around eleven now. 

Frankly, I was kind of nervous about going back to the Drews house. Carson seemed really angry. And I know that's nothing compared to the other things we do, but I don't like bad impressions. 

So sue me.

 _You have to do this,_ I remind myself. Raising my fist again, I give the door three hard raps and stand up straight and tall like Frank. I then realized I was standing in a freezing puddle of half-melted snow. Scooting over, I wiped my feet on the mat. A minute passed before I heard the grinding of a door unlocking.

A short older woman opened the door. "Yes, honey?" 

"Uhhh... may I talk to Mr. Drew, please?" The woman smiled and nodded.

"But please wipe your feet." I did repetitively.

"Good?" I asked while wiping the top of my shoes. If only Frank could see me now.

"Umm... sure, honey." 

\---

"Mr. Drew?" He was currently on a beige couch reading the newspaper. He looked up.

"Yes...?"

"It's Joe Hardy. I'm sorry if we made you angry before, but we just want to help you find your daughter."

Mr. Drew looked up suspiciously but nodded anyway.

"My smarta--er _talented" -_ I grimaced- "brother figured out that Nancy left a message in morse code about you and 'The Things' or something." He began to look pained again, but I cut in.

"We only want to help. We're on your side." I know Frank would probably kick me, but I had to ask.

"Why does that make you look constipated?"

\---

After a few moments, Mr. Drew finally began to talk. "Around twenty years ago, there was a... _gang_ \--if you will-- around River Heights. All the members were caught but one. That man was obviously the leader. Years later, when his son was around twenty he formed that gang _again._ The _new_ members were all caught, and _again,_ the leader wasn't. But the first man was caught and sentenced to death." He took a breath and I stared, wide-eyed.

"Who sentenced him to death? You?"

Carson shook his head. "Oh, no. I was his lawyer. He wanted me to prove him innocent, but he clearly wasn't. His son doesn't really know exactly what happened, but either way, he's out to get me."

"And he's doing it by hurting Nancy," I finished for him sadly. "Just _sick."_

Carson nodded. "I don't know where that man is now, but the last known time he was seen was out in Lakeston City."

\---

**FRANK- Hidden in the walls**

Nancy winced as she felt along the cold hard walls of our prison. We'd been doing this for an hour; feeling the walls to find some way, _any_ way that man came out of here. We hadn't found anything but a few booby traps-- one brick fell on my head and something sharp stuck Nancy in her bad hand, deep. I begged her to let me try until she at least stopped bleeding, but that girl is _stubborn._

"I hope Joe comes through," I say to Nancy, but mostly to myself. Nancy didn't answer. A few more awkward moments passed. "Uhh... find anything?" Again no answer.

I turned toward her, surprised at what I saw. Nancy was crying. She was sitting on the corner of the floor with her head on her knees, locks of red hair covering the side of her face. Now, I didn't know her well, but she didn't strike me as the type to cry. 

"What's wrong?" Everything.

"They'll kill me. Then they'll kill Dad. Then they'll kill you. We only have half a day left." 

"Joe, George, Bess, and your dad will save you." She lifted her head, her bright blue eyes drilling into me.

"I can save myself. A good person doesn't need to be rescued." 

"That's... that's not necessarily true." Nancy kept staring up to a point I realized that her eyes had a rim of gold around her pupils and squiggly lines in them. I also learned no one can beat her in a staredown. I turned away and Nancy finally looked down and traced the various cuts on her poor hand with her index finger. 

"Anyhow, nothing will happen unless we take action. We can carefully-"

"Say, what's this do?" Nancy asked, looking right at me.

"It might hurt us-"

"Or help us," She interjected again. With a sharp poke of her finger, she pressed a tiny button in between two stones. That must've been what she was fiddling with before, it was _very_ well hidden.

There was a loud rumbling noise from the left wall, but when I touched it, it stopped. 

"FRANK!" Nancy shouted, her triumphant smile quickly turning to anger. If that wasn't bad enough, the room started to fill with a gas and a high pitched beeping filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now! Buh-bye! I'm off to write!! (ANd when I finish the chapter it'll be on Wattpad a day or so sooner than it is here.)


End file.
